


A Human, an Angel and a Demon Walk Into a Bar...

by kimposibl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Destiel - Freeform, Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some angst, abaddean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimposibl/pseuds/kimposibl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly PWP. Takes place after Heaven Can't Wait. Abaddon kidnaps human!Cas to use as bait to get to Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Human, an Angel and a Demon Walk Into a Bar...

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because there needs to be more Abaddean but I really love Destiel? This story will most likely not make sense despite all my efforts to at least follow the canon. Anyway, please enjoy. This is also un-beta'd.

 

Dean is beyond done with the fuckery that is his life. Heaven is closed and there’s a Knight from Hell who can’t be killed. Not to forget that his brother nearly died trying to rid the world of all evil. Dean remembers the simpler days of helping people, searching for dad, and playing pranks on Sammy. Somehow, he got caught up in the fight for dominance in Hell and the race to open Heaven’s door for departed souls (he couldn’t care less for the dickbags wandering around whining for home). He has help with Cas on the angel side and Crowley on the other, but its hard to prioritize when everyone is equally getting screwed over by both problems.

 

“One thing after another, eh Sammy?” Dean muses, glancing up at this younger sibling. They’ve been sitting at the table for hours now, pouring over texts for a way to kill a Knight of Hell. Sam makes sound of agreement.

 

“Could be worse,” he says, turning a page. Dean stretches and gets up to grab a couple beers. His brother’s reality checks are annoying.

 

He’s pulling a couple of bottles out of the fridge when suddenly his phone rings in his pocket. He sets the bottles on the counter and fishes it out. The caller ID says its Cas.

 

“Hey Cas, what’s up?” he answers.

 

“Dean.” The slightly husky, feminine voice certainly does not belong to his friend.

 

Dean feels a chill down his spine.“Wh-who is this? Where’s Cas?”

 

“Your non-angel is fine.” Then, slightly muffled, “Care to say hello?” Dean presses his phone closer to his ear, struggling to hear Cas’ familiar voice, “Hang up, Dean!” before Abaddon rattles off coordinates and says, “Come alone, yes?” before hanging up.

 

Dean stares at the opposite wall, barely registering the beeping of an ended call in his ear. He’s worried about Cas but it’s obviously a trap. Abaddon might kill him for real this time. She’s more powerful than he anticipated so he doesn’t stand a chance. But he could offer Crowley up as a bargaining chip. As much as they need him, Dean needs Cas more.

 

“Fucking bitch,” he curses, leaving the kitchen. He goes to his room and starts packing the weapons he’ll need. He has a few bullets with the demon seal etched onto them and loads his gun with them. At this point, he’s got nothing and is most likely walking to his death, but what choice does he have? He can’t just leave Cas.

 

“I’m going out,” Dean says once he’s back in the main room. Sam looks up at him curiously. He’s still weak and Dean is hesitant to leave him alone, but he’s been fine so far if a little tired. “I’ll be back in a few days.”

 

“Where are you going? Let me go with you.”

 

“It’s just a small job, Sammy,” Dean says with a smile. “Just take it easy, alright? I’ll need you at your best when I get back.”

 

Sam looks like he wants to protest, but he just swallows and nods in understanding. “At least tell me where you’re going.”

 

“Oklahoma,” Dean says, pushing the straps of his bag farther up his shoulder. “Be back in a jiffy. See ya.”

 

“Take care, Dean. Be careful.” Sam says earnestly. He looks suspicious but is probably too tired to argue a fight he won’t be able to win. Dean pats him on the shoulder. He loves his little brother so much.

 

“If you get any leads, call me, k?” Sam nods, and Dean takes his leave.

 

\--

 

Abaddon’s coordinates lead him to an old house just outside of Nebraska. It looks recently abandoned, possibly having been foreclosed, with acres of open land behind it. Dean brings holy water with him and his gun, not that expects to do any real damage to Abaddon, but he’d go down fighting if it comes to that.

 

He slowly ascends the faded porch and opens the door. Its nearly sundown and the interior is lit fairly well. He sees Cas bound to a chair in the living room, bloodied, and before he can run to him Abaddon comes into view, her red lips curved upward into a smirk.

 

“Good boy,” she purrs.

 

“I’m here. Now, you can let him go,” Dean snarls, suddenly not afraid. He can’t be, not when Cas looks worriedly at him. He probably knows by now what Abaddon is. Dean wants to reassure him. They’ve been in tighter pinches. Cas can trust him to get them out of this.

 

“You know,” the demon starts of conversationally, “I thought that one of my guys was crazy when he mentioned the relationship you have with this former angel.” She crosses the living room and stops next to Cas. “I just had to test it. Turns out to be true.”

 

“You manipulative bitch!”

 

“Watch your tone with me, Dean,” she says sternly, crossing the room and approaching him slowly. Dean struggles not to step back. She smiles at his helplessness. He obviously came unarmed, hoping for an equal exchange or some kind of negotiation. It is too early in the game for the Winchesters to die, and quite honestly, Abaddon wants a break from her hunt for Crowley and more souls. She hasn’t had time to explore the finer aspects of the human condition and even the Queen of Hell has an itch to scratch.

 

In one swift movement, she grabs Dean’s jaw and slams him up against the wall. Castiel struggles in his bindings as Abaddon takes a vial from her jacket, opens it with her thumb, and pours its contents into Dean’s open mouth. Dean grabs at the arm holding him up and manages to kick the demon off of him by using the wall behind him as leverage. Abaddon stumbles back laughing as Dean falls to the ground, sputtering. He swallowed most of the bitter fluid, and he can feel it taking effect.

 

“What … what did…?” His vision starts to blur at the edges. He sees a fuzzy outline of red and black bend over him.

 

“Shh,” Abaddon croons. Dean passes out.

 

As Dean regains consciousness, the first thing he is aware of is heat. His body is burning. He tries to move his limbs but his hands are bound uncomfortably behind him. He opens his eyes, expecting to see the fiery pit, but he’s in a room with blue walls and he’s lying on a bed with scratchy sheets. His legs are free, thankfully, but also naked. His clothes are gone.

 

“Dean,” a voice calls to him through the fog in his head. Its Abaddon, and she’s in red lacy underwear. His body reacts shamelessly at the view, his already hard cock throbbing. Dean realizes then that he must have been drugged with some sort of aphrodisiac. He groans as his lust hits him all at once.

 

“You know,” Abaddon says conversationally, twirling a lock of hair between her fingers, “its actually quite fun being a woman in this age.” Dean blinks to clear the blur in his vision, and he can see Cas, still bound to his seat, in the corner of the room by the door.  As soon as Dean meets his gaze, the graceless angel looks away, a flush bright on his face. Dean wants to tell him that now isn’t the time to be shy. “The objectification of a female body has really played to my advantage when it comes to men.” She plays with the lacy edge of her bra and approaches Dean. She stops right by Dean’s head, causing Dean to shift his gaze from Cas to her.

 

“Your meatsuit does nothing for me, actually,” Dean rasps, his mouth dry. “I like brunets.” Abaddon rolls him onto his back with a grin and straddles his hips, resting just above his weeping dick. He makes a soft sound of pain from the weight of his arms behind him and of pleasure from the teasing feel of her heat just ghosting above his cock. He has to bite his tongue to distract him from the need to thrust upwards.

 

“I’m sure you do,” Abaddon says, trailing a finger down Dean’s neck and across the ridges of his pectoral and abdominal muscles. “I know I said I’d like to take a ride in your body, Dean, but seeing you like this makes me think you like being fucked more than doing the fucking.” Dean tries to breathe and focus on something else, anything to keep him from wanting to relieve the painful need at his groin. He feels Abaddon touch the tip of his cock down to the base and around his balls to scratch at a rubber strap. That would explain the excruciating pain. The bitch fixed him with a cock ring.

 

“You’re just projecting,” Dean murmurs, never having been smart enough to keep his damn trap shut. Abaddon smirks at him and strokes his cock. Dean bites back a moan and a plea.

 

“We’ll see.” She gets up suddenly and removes her panties and seriously, getting turned on by a demon is fucked up in so many ways. She turns to Cas and a sinking feeling of dread momentarily sobers Dean. He’d rather Abaddon take Dean instead because there’s no way on God’s green earth that he’ll let an angel be sullied by a knight of hell! “Wait!” he says.

 

Abaddon shoots him a sly smile. “Oh, I don’t go for angels. I just want him to watch.” Cas still hasn’t risen his eyes from the floor. Abaddon rummages through Dean’s discarded clothing and finds one of his hunting knives. She comes back to Dean and touches the cool blade to his skin. “Because if not, I’ll skin you.” To emphasize her point, she presses the blade to Dean’s ribs, drawing a line of blood. Dean tries not to make a sound, but a grunt of pain still escapes him and Cas snaps his gaze to Dean, as if determined to keep focus on him if it would stop the unnecessary torture. Dean yearns for him suddenly then. He knows it has to kill something inside of Cas to watch something like this happening to him.

 

“That’s better,” Abaddon says, putting the knife on the bedside table. Dean gives one last apologetic look to Cas before the demon comes into view. She resumes her position over Dean. “This romantic shit is really killing the mood,” she grouses, stroking Dean’s cock. Dean has not forgotten how fucking horny he feels and doesn’t appreciate how the stimulation makes him dizzy with need.

 

“Fuck,” Dean curses, the heat returning to him full force. Abaddon’s touch feels like a balm to his skin, and he finds himself leaning into her before even realizing it and  its too late to convince anyone that he doesn’t want it. He’s scrambling at the edges of his higher brain functions but they are being replaced by need and want.

 

Abaddon is saying something, maybe to him, maybe to Cas, but Dean can’t concentrate on making out the words. Abaddon kisses him and he eagerly kisses back, wanting more of her cool touch. She pulls away and smiles at his soft whine.

 

“Such a good boy,” she says. “Let’s see if that tongue is just as good as getting you into trouble as it is pleasing me, shall we?” She moves her body up Dean’s and grips his hair, tilting his head back slightly. She loves the lustful look he gives her. He’d be perfect as a demon. She’d make him her second in command and teach him everything she knows about ensnaring humans and collecting souls. But she figures Dean already knows how to get to humans. He is one, yes, but its more than that. Just thinking about his eyes turning pitch black is getting her wet.

 

She doesn’t need to tell him what to do or move him in any which way. She’s barely sitting on his face when he reaches up to her, his mouth greedily seeking out her sex. She moans, partly for show, partly because his eagerness is a fucking turn on. His eyes are glazed, probably unseeing, and he groans and eats her out like she’s a steak dinner for a Michelin star restaurant and he’s a man who’s been without a meal for days.

 

He puts more skill into it after he’s done drinking her in and swirls his tongue around her swelling clit. He sucks it, nips at it, and as he feels her about to hit her orgasm and does something that has her cumming hard into his mouth. She pulls his hair tighter and rides out her pleasure as Dean cleans up with long laves of his tongue, his eyelids fluttering in pleasure. She gets off of him, keeping the trembling in her legs at bay. She should trap Dean more often, or just keep him in her den. He licks his lips, watching her.

 

“I should reward you for a performance like that,” she says breathlessly. Its amazing how much better she feels. She turns towards Cas who has obediently kept his gaze on Dean. The angel is just another casualty of Dean’s magnetism. Angels, the once fearful and powerful of God’s creatures, were built with emotions of compassion and devotion that have made them weak. Human souls are only a source of power for demons. For angels like Castiel, however, humans are precious.

 

“Want to give him a go, angel?” Abaddon asks, slipping on her underwear. Castiel doesn’t look at her, but she knows he’s listening. He’s graceless, which means he can feel the base desires of his body more acutely. He’s also sporting a huge tent in his pants, and she really wouldn’t mind seeing what’s hidden there. “Come on, don’t be a prude.” She removes the gag from his mouth and he finally looks up at her, glaring.

 

“No. I’m not like you.” His defiant blue eyes betray his desire. His vessel isn’t hideous at all.

 

“I know.” She looks at Dean curling into himself, whimpering and shaking with need. “He’s hurting. If he doesn’t find release, he’ll probably die.”

 

“You’re lying,” Castiel says coldly, but she can sense the underlying panic. “Just let him go. He’s no threat to you like this.”

 

“But he’s so much fun!” She approaches the bed and touches Dean’s cheek. He moans and looks at her, turning his head into her palm and licking it. Abaddon would much like to sit on his face again, but she has bigger plans for him. She gets him to stand up on shaking legs and unbinds his arms. He sighs in relief, rubbing his wrists, then tries to bring them to his purple cock. “Ah, ah,” she tuts, slapping his hands away. He makes a soft sound of protest but obeys. She takes him over to Cas and makes him kneel between the angel’s legs.

 

“Dean.” Cas says urgently. “Dean, snap out of it. Dean, please!” But Dean just leans up and kisses him. Cas is frozen for a moment, conflicting emotions going on inside him. He wants this, isn’t sure of when he started wanting it, but not like this. Dean sighs against his lips and rakes a hand through his hair, seducing him with the gentle touches, and Cas parts his lips, letting Dean explore his mouth. Dean moans softly, kissing him with more passion, and his hands start on the waistband of Cas’ pants. His touch is hot, and Cas remembers Abaddon’s words. If Dean isn’t helped through this, could he die?

 

Cass eyes flutter open when they break apart. Dean’s pupils are dilated and his breathing is shallow. Cas hisses as his cock is freed, and he ignores Abaddon’s gasp of pleasure (what she finds interesting, he neither knows nor cares). Dean has his hands wrapped around it and that’s all that really matters.

 

Dean moves down Cas’ body and takes the tip into his mouth. Cas’ groan drowns out his friend’s at the contact. Dean works his jaw wider as the takes more into his mouth, but he’s got a little more than half to go when the tip hits the back of his throat. Dean obviously won’t be cowed by a challenge and tries to take more. Cas involuntarily shifts his hips and Dean gags slightly. The angel feels a course of heat run through him at the noise and hates himself for it immediately afterward.

 

When Cas’ cock is slippery with saliva and precum – just before Cas begs him to stop - Dean pulls back and stands. Cas looks away from the angry, bound cock in front of his face but snaps his head back to Dean as the brunet straddles his thighs. Dean places one hand on Cas’ shoulders to steady himself as he grips Cas’ erection with the other. He slowly lowers himself onto the turgid flesh, his thighs quaking with strain or effort, Cas doesn’t know. Cas can’t really think of anything other than entering tight heat and fighting the urge to thrust upwards. He’s experienced sex before, and although amazing, it is nothing compared to how he feels now, watching Dean taking him in. It’s almost too much for him, but he knows that Dean needs him and that means he can’t cum just yet.

 

Dean gives a pitiful whine once he’s fully seated, panting in breathlessness. Abaddon pulls his head back by his hair and gives him a deep, thorough kiss. Cas stares at them, trying to regain control of his bearings. Abaddon meets his gaze and trails her hand down to Dean’s purple, weeping cock. She touches the angry flesh and Dean arches his back. Cas groans as Dean tightens around him and clenches his fists so hard he can feel blood. The demon pulls away and strokes Dean a few more times, using his precum as lube.

 

“Please,” Dean whimpers, starting to roll his hips into Abaddon’s touch. “Please….”

 

“You know what to do, Dean,” Abaddon says silkily, not taking her eyes off Cas. “Make the angel come, and then it will be your turn.”

 

Dean doesn’t need telling twice. Abaddon moves away as Dean braces his hands on Cas’ shoulders and starts to grind slowly, his hips moving in a wide circle. Cas’ vision begins to start turning white at the edges. He can feel every hot, moist part of Dean right against his sensitive cock. Then suddenly, Dean groans as if finding his sweet spot, and he rocks hard against Cas. His cock bounces wetly between them, smearing precum on their torsos. Cas can’t hold on any longer, not when Dean is practically sobbing with pain and pleasure.

 

“Cas please.” Dean begs, and Cas’ vision turns completely white as he comes hard into his friend. He’s vaguely aware of his tingling hands reaching for the binding at Dean’s erection and scrambling to get the latch free. Dean screams as he stills and shudders at his release, his cum hitting Cas’s face and chin. Cas pulls Dean close and lets him ride out his orgasm, rubbing his hands down Dean’s sweaty, muscled back. Its probably about a minute or so until Dean crumples into Cas’ embrace, completely unconscious.

 

Cas sees movement out of the corner of his eye and Abaddon is fully dressed, looking as immaculate at ever. “That was fun,” she says, eying Dean’s back lustfully. “Let’s do it again sometime.”

 

The angel knows better than to make any sort of threat in his position, and the demon’s grin widens at the acknowledgement. She disappears with the snap of her fingers, and Cas carefully unbinds his legs while supporting Dean. Dean is breathing but he hasn’t worken up yet, and that’s probably a cause for concern. He gets up, cradling his friend, and lays them down onto the bed. Pulling out is made easy by how soft his penis is, but just looking at Dean’s prone figure and the fluid leaking out of his entrance makes the appendage twitch. Cas makes a really fucked up human being.

 

He digs into Dean’s jeans and pulls out his cell phone. He dials the number of the one person he knows can help them.

 

\--

 

The first thing Dean experiences upon opening his eyes is a dull ache that comes from being hyped up on meds after being hit by a truck (Dean has experienced it before, so it’s a good comparison). His mouth is dry and when he tries to move, his muscles give a muffled cry of protest. He sees movement out of the corner of his eye and the face of his brother swims into focus.

 

“Dean! Jesus, Dean. Are you alright?” Sam asks worriedly, his eyebrows furrowed deeply. Dean tries to smile and wave it off as per his usual bravado, but his throat is scratchy and sore. What the hell happened to him? “Do you need water?” And Sam is shoving a styrofoan cup in his face and a straw between his parched lips. Dean slowly sucks in the water and sighs through his nose in relief.

 

Sam takes the cup away when his older brother leans back against the pillows. Dean tries to speak then clears his throat a few times. “Heya Sammy.”

 

Sam’s face breaks into a smile, and Dean feels instantly lighter. “Thank God.”

 

“What happened? Where’s Cas?” Dean remembers Abaddon tying the angel up and using him as bait for Dean. A sudden sense of panic overcomes him, his heart monitor racing along with the beats.

 

“Calm down,” Sam says urgently. “He’s fine. He went back to Idaho.” Nothing on Sammy’s face gives away any details about what happened. Dean feels a sense of loss, his adrenaline coming back down.

 

“Oh…. He didn’t… didn’t mention anything?”

 

“He said you were drugged. Not really much else. The doc found the new and upcoming illegal substance in your system. It explains your dehydration and muscle ache.” Sam leans back and sighs. “Cas told me a demon used him as bait to trap you. Why didn’t you tell me? Something bad could have happened!”

 

“You’re not up to your 100%, remember?” Dean says easily, hoping not to come off as too relieved. “We handled it. It was fine.”

 

Sam purses his lips but shakes his head, resisting the urge to rehash an argument. “Well, luckily. Doc says you’ll be fine to leave tonight. The drugs should have left your system.” He turns. “I’m gonna go grab a coffee.” Then he leaves.

 

Dean shifts his legs and feels a throb of pain shoot up his spine. He remembers bits and pieces of what happened. Abaddon. The drugs. The sex. At the time, he could barely think beyond getting the other two off before finding his release. What the hell kind of drug was that? Must have been a combination of date rape and a strong aphrodisiac. If Dean thinks on the memory hard enough, the feeling of arousal prickles his groin. It was strong, addicting almost. Dean’s never felt that hungry for sex before.

 

It’s probably why Cas isn’t here making sure he made it out ok, which is fine, really. Dean basically raped the guy. Cas likes girls. He slept with one and almost had a date with another, and who knows how many more these days. They barely talk anymore. Dean kicked the graceless angel out and now Cas thinks he’s worthless to Dean. There’s no reason why Cas should still want to talk to him after this. Just the thought of Cas being disgusted with him shakes Dean to the core. Dean’s done a lot of fucked up things to Cas; hell, Cas has done some messed up shit too, but this probably takes the cake.

 

He needs to get out of this hospital and focus on killing that bitch Abaddon. He’s going to need a lot of booze to forget what happened between them and how delicious she was.

 

\--

 

The next time Dean sees Cas is during a case at a bar. Cas is his usual, human self: happy to be back among his friends, except he doesn’t make as much eye contact with Dean or stand as close. Other than those subtle (or maybe not so subtle) nuances, its as if nothing changed between them, and Dean is grateful for that. But at the same time, he wants to talk about it. Cas seems more hesitant around him. Dean doesn’t like it.

 

When Dean calls Cas for help, Cas appears as an angel. There’s shit more important than Dean’s relationship with Cas going on, and once they help Sam he decides that he’ll bring up what happened several weeks back. Cas seems a little more distant than usual. Maybe its because he has his own problems with angels and heaven but they’ve always had their own business to take care of that didn’t affect their interactions.

 

What bothers Dean the most is how much this is affecting him. In addition to that, he can’t get the feel of Cas in and around him about of his head. When Cas stands close to him, Dean remembers the sweetness of his lips and the musky scent of his arousal. Dean’s never been into guys before, but Cas isn’t a guy – not really. He’s the angel who fell for him, who’d probably do it again a hundred times over, but there’s no such thing as a romantic relationship between a human and angel. Dean would have been happy just having what they had if they hadn’t had sex. It’s fucking up his thinking, it’s distracting, and it’s making him want more.

“Dean,” Cas says when Dean and Sam are leaving his office. Both brothers look back.

 

“I’ll, uh, see what the others have found so far,” Sam says, leaving and closing the door behind him. Dean glares at the wood. Sam likes to leave him alone in obviously awkward situations.

 

“Is everything alright? You’ve been ignoring me.” Cas steps closer, his head tilted in concern. Dean scratches the back of his head and moves deeper into the room.

 

“Yeah, you know, just busy trying to find that asshole Gadreel and the bitch Abaddon.” Dean almost stumbles over the demon’s name. Just bringing her up in conversation makes Dean’s face heat up.

 

“Do you hate me?”

 

“What?!” Dean asks incredulously, embarrassment gone. “No, no. Why would you think that? I mean if anything, I should be askng you that. I’m the one that forced myself on you.”

 

“You didn’t. I wanted to help you,” Cas argues vehemently. “Its clear you were suffering. If I hadn’t been bound to the chair I….” He cuts himself off, taking a deep breath. Dean looks at him in confusion. “I’m glad you’re not angry with me.”

 

“If you hadn’t been bound to the chair, what?” Dean prompts, his heart thundering in his chest. Cas’ expression closes off, and the hunter fucking hates that crap. “Hey, hey, hey, don’t start sentences you don’t plan on finishing, Cas.”

 

“It’s not important, Dean. So let’s just drop it.” Cas reaches for the doorknob but Dean rushes over and grabs his wrist. Cas glares at him, his eyes dark and stormy. “I mean it, Dean.”

 

“Or what, you’ll kick my ass? I’m really not afraid of that because I know you’ll patch me right u-“ Cas has him pinned against the door and his mouth his pressing against his, angry and demanding. Dean groans and lets him in. Cas’ tongue delves hungrily inside, tasting and devouring all at once. Before Dean can respond in kind, the angel pushes himself off. Cas looks at him desperately.

 

“I must be so pathetic to you, Dean. You probably prefer Abaddon.”

 

Dean’s head is still spinning from Cas’ kiss. “Wha-what?”

 

“She seems like your type – strong, sexy, female….” Cas looks down at his feet. Dean finally understand what Cas is trying to say.

 

“Are you freakin out of your mind?” he yells, jolting Cas out of his pity party. He can’t stop the words from pouring out of his mouth. He’s sick of misunderstandings, and he needs to get this off his chest. “What part of that demon would I like over you? What I did to her – okay I was drugged out of my mind and yeah she’s hot – but that was just sexual! It’s nothing compared to what I feel for you! I care about you, Cas. You know that. You also probably know how much I love sex with women but I honestly could not stop thinking about sex with you since it happened.” He throws his hands up. “So there you have it. Now please don’t bring up what I did with Abaddon again.”

 

Cas looks stunned to say the least. Dean smiles because it suddenly becomes clear to him. Cas was feeling insecure all this time. Its adorable and a little frightening. Cas loves him, and what has Dean done for him?

 

“I won’t bring her up again,” Cas says, nodding. “And the kiss just now, I should apologize.”

 

“Don’t, you winged nerd,” Dean scolds affectionately, stepping into his space. Cas glances longingly at his lips, and Dean deliberately licks them slowly. “May I?”

 

“Please, Dean,” Cas whispers. Dean kisses him, slowly at first then hungrily. Cas responds in kind and runs his hands through Dean’s hair, tugging lightly. Dean moans, not knowing he was into that (maybe it’s a conditioned response now, thanks, bitch), and he pushes Cas up against the desk. He grinds against the angel, feeling a large, hard bulge slide against his, and Dean wants that in his mouth again.

 

“Cas, I want – “

 

“It’s my turn,” Cas murmurs, breathlessly. “My hands are free now, and I intend to use them to our pleasure.”

 

The hunter shivers in anticipation. “I won’t last if you talk like that, Cas.”

 

Cas just smiles and pushes his hands up Dean’s shirt. The cool, slightly calloused hands explore his flesh curiously and carefully, as if he’s an archaeologist who’s just found the rarest piece of history in the world. Dean melts into the touch. Cas always makes him feel valuable and treasured. How could an angel feel that way towards a wretched soul like Dean?

 

“I want to make love to you, Dean,” Cas says, looking deep into his eyes. Dean glances away because it’s too much for him. He’s probably had really slow, sensual sex maybe once in his life, but this is fucking terrifying because it’s with Cas and Dean can’t keep his guard up around him.

 

“Ok,” Dean whispers, trying not to choke on the lump in his throat. “Ok.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
